Call Me Crazy
by InaKotori
Summary: Want Random? That Was My Christmas Last Year! Sometimes I Wonder If It Was All Just A Dream - Or Was It? Why Dont You Find Out - You'll Find That With Me And My Friends, You Can't Seperate Us! You Can Try, But We Will Still Survive! No Matter What The Cos


In the beginning………I was confused

_**Call Me Crazy**_

_**By InaKotori**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

In the beginning………I was confused

I so have to say that my Christmas vacation last year- was far from ordinary.

Oh, yeah, of course let me introduce myself, I'm Katie, my best friends are Mk, and Pudding, don't ask how we got our names…

Over time we've had quite a bumpy ride due to our different cultures affecting our friendship.

I should probably explain what I mean.

It started a few years back when I moved to the U.S.

I met pudding and our other friend Momo, at lunch.

I was the shy new girl in a whole new world, and they'd been there since elementary, we were in the nurses office, Momo was taking her medicine, Pudding cart-wheeling down the hallway, and me leaning against the doorframe, laughing and applauding pudding.

When all of a sudden, Mk comes running down the hall shrieking 'I'm Free!!' scared the heck outta us and for the first 6 months we thought she was kinda insane, only after a while _(6 months from our initial meeting)_ she tells us that she was trying to escape from an ex boyfriend who was trying to kiss her.

Well anyway as it was it was December 13th and I was in my den (teenage playroom) waiting for the girls on the futon, wearing my soft black BHS hoodie, and my light blue sweats just hanging out, my friends weren't here to pick me up yet so I started watching Naruto, my all-time fave anime.

You see we had planned to all go for a major sleepover, (the entire vacation time) at Mk's house, but they were taking forever!

All of a sudden my TV started to hiss, crackle, pop, spark, the whole big shebang, and there was a MASSIVE plume of white smoke coming out of it as I heard the sound, 'Poof" next thing I know, there are a whole loada complaints being voiced.

"Urgh…" I coughed and spluttered waving away the smoke.

There was a: "Owww… What the heck was that" and a: "Na-ru-to! This is all you're fault!! You're such an idiot!!" and then there was a: "Jeez this is such a drag" and then a: "This cannot be happening…" "Way to go you dunce." Oh and of course: "This is a most youthful experience!!" with a: "Shut up Lee!"

I froze, Oh please tell me that I don't recognize those voices!

As the smoke cleared and I saw the owners of the voices, I started to hyperventilate.

Fifteen people, who I knew all-too well from the anime, were laid sprawled over my floor in front of me, Oh god help me (And I don't even believe in god. Sorry guys, that's just my opinion about religion).

This is totally bizarre I thought as the hyperactive, blonde, knuckle-head ninja I knew so well, got right up in my face and said "Hey lady, Who are you? Where are we?"

I just stared at him. He waved a hand in front of my face, I guess I must've had a scared/confused/amazed look on my face cause then a dark haired kid said from behind him said "She must've seen you ugly mug dope, so she's to scared of being turned to stone."

Thing is he said it in a really flat and emotionless voice too, like he didn't care if that really happened. That did it! I was already pissed at him for when he left the village and now he just made me even madder.

"All right I wanna know how the hell Naruto is standing right next to me and you guys are in my den, and you, you damn Uchiha better have a VERY VERY good answer for me!!" I was practically glaring shuriken at him. His eyes widened at the mention of his clan name, and Naruto freaked saying: "Wahh! She knows my name. How does she know my name?!"

I groaned and rubbed my temples in frustration, why me?

"Sakura will you please make him shut up or something! He's giving me a migraine!"

Sakura squeaked, "How do you know my name too?" I sighed yet again.

"Wait here" I told them, before moving into the next room to fetch my books. "Here!" I tossed them at her.

The group looked at the books in surprise and then slowly thumbed and flicked their way through the fascinating pages.

Soon they looked up at me, eyes full of questions, but before anybody could open their mouths the doorbell rang.

"

I'll get it!" I yelled through to my dad, before turning to the group.

"Wait here!" I told them and walked off to answer the door that no doubt concealed my friends from my view.

Just thinking back I finally realize that I've finally figured out that the talking came from these people, The: _"Owww… What the heck was that"_ was Naruto, The: _"Na-ru-to! This is all you're fault!! You're such an idiot!!"_ was Sakura, Shikamaru said: _"Jeez this is such a drag"_ and then: _"This cannot be happening…"_ came from Kankuro, The: _"Way to go you dunce."_ Was Sasuke, Oh and obviously the: _"This is a most youthful experience!!" _Was Lee, but of course It came with a: _"Shut up Lee!"_ which was from Tenten.

So whad'yah think about this for my first chapter?

M.K and me, are working real hard to get this done, you wouldn't believe it!

And we've only just got into high school!

It's so fun!

We even decided just for your own entertainment I'd keep track of our random conversations and post them at the end of each chapter just for your own entertainment!


End file.
